fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Lucky Day Pretty Cure!
Lucky Day Pretty Cure! is a Pretty Cure fan-series created by Hirakawa Akai along with Minazuki Erika. The season beings to be developed on July 12, 2015 and when Go! Gamers Pretty Cure comes the series was forget by them and on July 5, 2017, Akai decides to continue with the season. It beings to be aired on August 24, 2017, alongside Kirakira ☆ A La Mode. The main motfits are lucky, special holidays (Valentine, Christmas, etc.) and superstitions. Holidays chosen to represent the Cures are totally random and also has holidays that are not celebrated in Japan, as the Easter. The superstitions are all related to luck and bad luck, as the four leaf clover or cross with a black cat. Just like Smile Pretty Cure! and Futari wa Pretty Cure the series was dubbed in English and other languages. The series received the name "Glitter Force ☆ Lucky Light" in America and other countries, except for Germany, Brazil, China, Korea, Italy and Spain, whose name was kept the original. Locations Earth The season primary setting is a town called Clock Town which is a very pacific and harmonious. The charismatic Pretty Cure's family has a library in the city called the Library Silver Tree which is well famous up in the city, because it is very large and beautiful, in addition to have multiple old books and important. Since we are talking about shops belonging to family of Pretty Cures, why not speak of the Heart Crystal Jewellery, which is the shop belonging to family of Pretty Cure leader. The other two Pretty Cures not belong to families who have their own stores. The school that they attend are not the same, three of the four Cures attend to an all-girls school called Hitsuki First Primary School while the last Cure attend to Otohama Musical Academy. Other worlds The fairies home place is known as Fortune Kingdom which once was a beautiful place of lucky and happiness. Within the castle, is a roulette of luck to bad luck and it rotates annually, when the roulette spins, or she falls in luck or falls in bad luck, only that the antagonist has made the roulette fall in bad luck that year and then the carnaval of chaos started. Fortune Kingdom being to be called of Carnaval Chaos by the new chaotic atmosphere and the antagonist begins to be the ruler. There are five areas around the entire kingdom and each of them keep five pieces of an amulet that when come together can give an infinite power to whom put them together again. The land of wind is called Celestia, they carry the white piece. The land of earth is called Alfieri, they carry the green piece. The land of water is called Rute, they carry the blue piece. The land of fire is called Flamejar, they carry the red piece. Finally the responsible for unite all lands, Estelar is the realm of union, they carry the yellow and most powerful piece. Characters Pretty Cures The Pretty Cure team of this season is former by four girls, all on the same age (13), and four fairies, one for each cure. Their theme are lucky and holidays. The pink Cure is called Sakazaki Mayumi on her human form and her alter-ego is Cure Valentine. She is a lazy and clumsy girl who just want to sleep, her grades are very bad and she also is a crown, but when she transformed in a Pretty Cure, her personality change for a serious girl who never hit her head by some stupid fail. The beige Cure is called Shirotama Usagi on her human form and her alter-ego is Cure Rabbit. She is a curious and soft-spoken girl who loves animals. Her grades are good and she is very smart, Usagi is shy but very sweetheart. When she transformed in a Pretty Cure, her personality change for a animated and athletic girl who is determined and competitive. The brown Cure is called Amane Lira on her human form and her alter-ego is Cure Sugary. She is a gentle and musical girl who is very worry about the other peoples feelings. Her grades are average and she is smart. Lira dreams of being a musician one day. When she transformed in a Pretty Cure, her personality changes for a a playful girl who is always full of jokes. The red Cure is called Fuyuki Reino on her human form and her alter-ego is Cure Blizzard. She is a cold (get it?) and mature girl who rarely smile and don't cares about the others. Her grades are excellents and she is the smarter of the class. Reiko is very rude and cold outside, but inside she is emotional and unsafe. Cure Blizzard refuses to joining the team, but change her mind after some while. Mascots The fairies are four and they have their names based on the four season and two of them have the appearances based off animals related to the Pretty Cure owner holiday. The Cure Valentine's partner is called Summer and she is a cat-like fairy. Summer is always trying to make Mayumi be more energetic and animated, be more similar to a real Pretty Cure, but don't matter how hard she tries, Mayumi always keep her lazy personality. Summer theme colour is pink. The Cure Rabbit's fairy partner is called Spring and he is a rabbit-like fairy. Spring is always being confused with a girl, by his cute appearance. Spring get pissed off when someone calls him a girl and very embarrassed when someone calls him "Cute". Spring is very skilled and fast, "just like a rabbit needs to be" and he wants to improve Usagi's fighting abilities. His theme colour is white. The Cure Sugary's fairy partner is called Autumn and he is a dog-like fairy. Autumn is a lazy and carefree, always talking whatever comes on his mind. His personality remember the one of Mayumi what makes the Mayumi's teammates ask themselves with he really is Lira's partner. He loves sweets and be pet. Autumn's theme colour is brown. The Cure Blizzard's fairy partner is called Winter and he is a wolf-like. Winter is wild and violent, and is always biting Reiko's finger. He like to scare people and always growls to whom he does not know. He is very rude, cold and don't cares about the other peoples, except for Reiko. Winter's theme colour is white. Antagonists The season's main antagonist is Zero, a cruel and evil man who is known as "Fairy tale's dark wizard". When he was a normal men, Zero wanted to be powerful and have powers of one wizard. Besides being a villain, he also is a father, he have two sons and one daughter, as well as a wife. Zero manipulate the peoples to do what he wants, including his own children. The Zero's wife is Eleven, the ruler of Flamejar previously known by the name Flamba. She decides joining to Carnaval Chaos when Zero promises her power and be the queen of all Fortune Kingdom, Flamba always loves the idea of one day be the queen, and without think twice she accept to join him. She changes her name and became a betrayer. Like Zero and all of her family, she have control of dark magic. The first and oldest child of Zero is Azamat, a rude and arrogant boy who is known as "Other Face". He says to be "The favorite child" and thinks that is better in anything he does, his pampered and selfish personality makes Alicia and Akiba hate him with all of their forces. Azamat don't respect anyone and believes that he is superior to everyone. His main ability is the one of take on the appearance of anyone for trick the peoples. The second and only daughter of Zero is Alicia, a proud and wary girl who is known as "Black Cat". Her brothers calls her "Daddy's Girl" because he is very careful and kind with her, always giving all she wants. Alicia is always dressing provocatively and sexually to attract looks and win favors for free, and to worry about her appearance above all else. She not surprising easily and thinks that most things are trivial. Her main ability is a monstrous force and change of body for any animal. The last and youngest child of Zero is Akiba, a wild and free boy who currently doesn't have any title. His siblings are always make fun of he and treat he as a puppet, always saying "Make it, make that". Alicia makes him a doll meanwhile Azamat a dummy. Akiba is very violent and don't worry about anyone beside himself, he don't stop of complain of life and is usually angry, and his siblings say that it makes him cute. His main ability is burn down or put fire on things and control some people. Items The Light Key is the Pretty Cure's main transformation device. They are normal bronzed keys with magical powers created with the power of the five pieces, they are used for both transformation and attack. When it comes with transformation, they needs to shout out Pretty Cure, Lucky Change, teletransporting them to a cloudy dimension with a huge locked door that open up once they insert their respective keys on the padlock. For attack, the keys active their elemental powers to create the attack. History :Lucky Day Pretty Cure! episodes The civilians of all the five nations were reunite in Estelar for the annual party, the Lucky Spring. The Queen Clover spin the roulette that fall on bad luck, all beings to be worry about it and some other were even crying or running away. The five rulers tried to convenience everyone that everything was okay, but it when a wild Azaro appears to attack everyone. The area was darker and full of dark clouds on sky, it when Zero appears. He he turned all the fairies in Azaros and petrified all humans. Zero gave an option to the five rulers: or they delivered the five pieces of the amulet or they were also transformed into stone, Aria - the ruler of wind- lied saying that was going seek the piece Wind, when actually she was going to create five magic items that would serve to five girls transforming themselves in magical warriors, only for that she had to break even more all the amulets to be able to give access the transformation. When she returned, Zero saw her lie and goes to petrified them four, they run away but it don't prevented them have been petrified one by one. When Aria was almost throwing the items in the portal that leads to Earth, she accidentally stumbled and the objects had fallen on Flamba's foot - she is ruler of the fire - Zero offered to her more power and said that they two together could govern more than that miserable land and asked if she wanted to join him, Flamba accepted the idea and luckily before she deliver the items for Zero, four fairies appeared and delivered the them in the hands of Aria that sent the fairies to Earth in the mission of find five girls who could fit on that role. They obeyed and then fell in Japan, in the city of Clock Town. Zero then decided to attack the Earth to achieve the pieces and get his revenge, he would also take advantage to conquer other world besides Fortune Kingdom. Differences between versions *In most of the countries, the name was changed for "Glitter Force ☆ Lucky Light". *The Cures have their name americanized, as well as the villains. *Item, locations and characters have their name changed. *The transformation phrased is changed to "Lucky Light, Makeup" Unlike in the original, they also talk during the transformation. *Fairies have been renamed 'Pixies' in the dub. *Many scenes of the show, including parts of the opening and the transformation and attack sequences, are darkened heavily. This is probably to reduce the risk of certain viewers developing epilepsy or any eye problems from the bright or flashing colors. *Various signs, letters, or anything featuring Japanese text is either erased or replaced with English sentences and phrases. *The attacks gets different names. *The opening and the ending are differents. Trivia See also: /Trivia/ *Lucky Day Pretty Cure! was finished by Hirakawa Akai without Minazuki Erika. *It's unknown if a fifith Pretty Cure will appears during the season. *Lucky Day Pretty Cure! is the first season to use keys as transformation device. *Lucky Day Pretty Cure! is the first season where lucky and holidays are the main motfits. *Lucky Day Pretty Cure! suffered some glimpses on the character Alicia, mainly in her clothes. *All the four Pretty Cure have their names changed. Gallery lira.png|Amane Lira Mayumi.png|Sakazaki Mayumi usagi.png|Shirotama Usagi reino.png|Fuyuki Reino Category:S★Q! Category:User:SmokyQuartz97 Category:Lucky Day Pretty Cure!